La historia de la filosofia
by Ani strife
Summary: el como Pit aprende de los filósofos mas importantes de la época esto es el guion de mi trabajo final de la misma materia disfrútenlo


una simple mañana en skyland todos desayunaban muy agusto, cuando Pit diviso a Palutena que leia un libro llamada Fedón cosa que al joven angel le intereso bastante

-Palutena ¿Es muy interesante ese libro?- pregunto Pit

-¡Oh! Pit claro que lo es-Exclamo la diosa a lo que el angel se quedo mirando-trata sobre la filosofia de un hombre llamado Socrates que fue escrita por Platon-puntualizo

-Y ellos ¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto el

-Mmmm, ellos hablan sobre la filosofia-dijo la diosa al ver la cara de pit

-filosofia ¿Que es eso?-pregunto pit con bastante confusion

-tengo una idea-dijo palutena- porque no aprendes de las fuentes de la filosofia-

-ahh ok-solo de limito a contestar

en un movimiento de baculo la diosa Palutena envio a Pit a un viaje que pocos tienen la fortuna de hacer

Primera Parada Parmenides

Antigüa Grecia año 524 a.C

-ah eh ahora si la arme en grande he terminado quien sabe donde-dijo Pit luego que el humo se dispersara-creo que deberia preguntarle a esas personas-

no muy lejos de donde el angel habia llegado se encontraba Parmenides impartiendo una de sus clases filosoficas

-Jovenes por eso les digo todo lo que es se puede pensar, el no ser no ce conoce porque no es-explicaba el Joven Parmenides a sus alumnos-por eso el ser no tiene principio ni fin-

-lamento interrumpir-dijo Pit -pero ¿Dondé me encuentro?

- Joven amigo te encuentras en Elea-Dijo Parmenides-Pero no te quedes ahi acercate a oir esta clase-

-A caso ¿Usted es filosofo?-pregunto el angel

-Si amigo mio, tal como tu eres un emisario de los dioses-dijo Parmenides

-esta bien continue con su clase-dijo Pit mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto

-Como les decia mis alumnos este es el camino de la verdad absoluta-decia Parmenides-Como el ser y el pensar coinciden, todo se puede captar, todo lo que es debe ser y nada no es porque es no ser-

-lamento interrumpir de nuevo pero ¿no coincidirian el ser y el no ser?-pregunto Pit intentando no ser irrespetuoso

-creo que en ese caso deberia visitar a Heraclito-dijo uno de los pupilos de Parmenides

-Y ¿a donde debo ir?-pregunto

-si tomas el siguiente barco en unos dias estaras en Efeso-Dijo Parmenides un poco desilucionado

-Gracias señor Parmenides-dijo Pit-a sido interesante su idea sobre la filosofia

parmenides solo se despidio con la mano y siguio con la leccion del dia; unos dias despues Pit llego a la ciudad de Efeso donde comenzo por preguntar sobre un tal Heraclito, hasta que finalmente en un pequeño jardin.

-Joven viajero venga he oido que me buscaba-dijo Heraclito

-¿usted es Heraclito?-pregunto Pit

-el mismo-dijo heraclito

-entonces me puede decir si el ser y no ser coinciden-

-es facil joven emisario la respuesta es si- dijo heraclito- ya que uno es y deja de ser, porque todo fluye-

-¡Ah!, enonces un numero es y no es -pregunto Pit

-Eso no sabria responderte joven amigo, tal vez en unos años alguien te lo pueda explicar-dijo Heraclito

-Si tal vez-dijo Pit-muchas gracias señor heraclito; al momento se vio en una nube de humo, al recuperar la visibilidad se encontraba ante un hombre que explicaba que los numeros eran la verdad suprema

-¡hey! yo conosco a ese señor-dijo Pit mientras se acercaba-Ese es Pitagoras-

-¿quien ha dicho mi nombre?-pregunto pitagoras mientras se levantaba

-que tal señor pitagoras, soy Pit y he estudiado sus avances matematicos-dijo emocionado el angel

-Oh gracias joven pero no solo me dedico a la aritmetica, tambien soy filosofo-dijo orgulloso pitagoras

-entonces usted podra decirme un numero es o no es-pregunto pit mientras se sentaba

-un numero es la suma perfecta de otros dos que pueden ser par o impar , pero el unico que es perfecto es el uno ya que es parimpar-dijo pitagoras

-esto es facinante-dijo Pit pero en ese momento pasaba un Hombre que explicaba el metodo de las contradicciones, se levanto y se dirigio a aquel hombre-Disculpe ¿como se llama?-

-Mi nombre es Gorgias y soy un sofista-explico el filosofo

-¿que era lo que estaba diciendo Sr gorgias?-pregunto Pit

-facil, existen tres puntos , Nada existe, si existe no puedo aprehenderlo, si puedo aprehenderlo, es inexplicable tal como tu lo eres amigo mio- explico Gorgias

-gorgias no le llenes la cabeza de cosas que no son-explico otro señor

-¿y usted quien es?-pregunto Pit

-Yo soy Protagoras y el hombre es la medida de todas las cosas de las que existen de las que no y uno decide si le parece dulce o amargo-dijo Protagoras; se habia inicado una batalla campal entre esos dos sofistas, mientras pit se alejaba descubrio a otros dos hombres y se hacerco a ellos

-vamos socrates es necesario que preguntes a todos los expertos-Pregunto un señor de espalda ancha

-Platon por supuesto que es necesario solo asi podre saber quien es el mas sabio- exclamo socrates

-disculpen-dijo Pit mientras se acercaba-¿que es el hombre? he hablado con esos dos hombres señalando a los que seguian discutiendo y me han dejado con esa duda-

-bueno el hombre tiene una escencia, esa el el alma y debe cuidarla con las virtudes asi se llega a la felicidad-dijo socrates mientras le revolvia el pelo-Contestada tu duda-

-un poco, usted que opina señor Platon-pregunto el joven que veia al de espalda ancha

-Yo tengo una teoria que se llama de las formas ya que existe un mundo inteligible y el sensible pero todo lo que vemos es una copia del mundo sensible, el alma ha caido y debe regresar al mundo sensible ya que esta aqui por equivocacion- Dijo Platon

-entiendo un poco, gracias por su tiempo-dijo y tras caminar un poco termino en un lugar llamado el Liceo y al momento de entrar Se encontro con un hombre que explicaba a sus alumnos una teoria dsitinta a la de platón

-joven acerquese y escuche lo que úede serle util-dijo el maestro

-si pero ¿usted es?- pregunto

-mi nombre es aristoteles y tengo una idea llamada ilemorfica, y creo que existe un solo mundo a diferencia de la teoria de platón-dijo Aristoteles-El bien ultimo del hombre es la felicidad y el hombre debe diferenciar entre una virtud verdadera y uno aparaente y para lograrlo existen juicios-

-ok algo mas- pregunto Pit

-en realidad no-dijo Aristoteles

-Se pueden mover no me dejan ver la puesta de sol-dijo un hombre sentado en las escaleras del liceo

-Diojenes ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto aristoteles

-no es obvio viendo la puesta del sol ahora se pueden mover-dijo Diojenes laercio

-Que sinico es este señor-dijo Pit, pero Diojenes no se movio, y una nueva nube cubrio al angel para ser trasnportado a otra era

-"cof", "Cof", no podria existir una forma mas facil,¿bien ahora donde estoy?-se dijo el joven angel-mmmm maniqueismo de san agustin- al comensar a leer descubrio algo interesante-esto ya lo sabia y el apenas se dio cuenta que existe un dios del bien y una del mal, pero tambien busca demostrar que dios existe esto es interesante-dijo, mientras salia se encontro con el dueño del libro

-disculpe soy anselmo de aosta y ese libro es mio-

-y digame usted tambien es filosofo-pregunto Pit

-si lo soy, y usted es un heraldo de dios-dijo anselmo

-si lo soy-dijo Pit

-entonces mi teoria de los grados de perfeccion y bondad son ciertos-dijo anselmo completamente extaciado-entonces toda creacion otologica esta en el pesamiento y dios existe, lo he logrado-

pit se limito a correr hasta que termino en otra parte tras salir de una nube

-en serio ya me estoy cnasando de las nubes-dijo molesto pit

-entonces estas ocupando la analogia verdad-le dijo un joven que estaba escribiendo

-si usted lo dice-solo se limito a contestar

-mediante la analogia podemos decir que dios existe, que tal soy Tomas de Aquino-se presento el dominico

-Yo soy Pit de Skyland- se presento el angel- entonces hableme de esa analogia

-dos cosas son iguales pero hay algo que las diferencia-dijo Tomas-mediante esto se toma la analogia, por eso dios es la verdad ontologica maxima y tambien la maxima cognosible, ten-termino por extenderle un libro-esto contiene las 5 vias para demostrar que dios existe-

-gracias-dijo Pit mientras lo Guardaba

-y buena suerte en tu busqueda del conocimiento-se despidio Tomas-me tengo que ir ya que voy tarde a la clase-

-muy agradable bien al que sigue-dijo mas animado

tras unos minutos se encontro con uno de los grandes filosofos y matematicos

-Rene Descartes-Dijo Pit

-NO aceptare tu precencia aqui hasta que algo me diga que existes realmente-dijo Rene

-creo que he venido en mal momento-dijo Pit

-Realmente no solo soy exceptico con relacion de las verdades dadas-dijo rene -no tengo mucho tiempo puedes tomar uno de los libros del estante y retirarte-

-bien-dijo Pit- "discurso del metodo" interesante nombre para un libro de filosofia- despues de esto Pit se encontraba de donde habia partido

-Y bien que aprendiste-pregunto Plautena

-que existe distintos metodos para buscar al conocimiento- dijo Pit

-¿y?-pregunto la diosa

-que diojenes laercio y rene descartes son un poco pedantes-finaliso con una sonrisa


End file.
